Total Drama Movies
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Aqui esta un nuevo reality, con nuevos desafios de peliculas, con nuevos personajes y mucho mas ego de Chris, todo para ganar: ¡1 millon de dolares! NUEVO CAPITULO
1. Inscripciones

Hola! ^^, Aquí les vengo con OTRA historia pero ahora…..un campamento! :DD, sip al fin me anime a hacer uno xD

Espero que la idea les guste ^^ :

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_** (por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p>La cámara enfoca un estudio de grabación abandonado y en él se encuentran 2 personas.<p>

—hola a todos y bienvenidos a ¡Total Drama Movies! —Hablo un chico.

— yo soy su anfitriona Miranda Black— se presento, era una chica delgada, de tez morena clara, ojos cafés con un cabello muy llamativo color castaño oscuro ondulado con muchas mechas rosadas, vestía una playera de tirantes color negro con dos estrellas en el centro (una plateada y la otra rosada) hasta arriba del ombligo que poseía un piercing, jeans desgastados y converse rosas — pueden decirme solo Miranda, pero si me dicen "emo" considérense automáticamente expulsados— dijo amenazante.

—Y yo soy su coanfitrión Jake Black— también se presento, el era un chico más alto que su hermana, tenia tez morena un poco más clara, cabello castaño oscuro lacio, ojos cafés y un piercing en la ceja derecha color plata, vestía una playera negra manga corta con un rayo color azul eléctrico en el centro, jeans muy desgastados y unos converse azules, era muy apuesto— pueden decirme Jake, pero nunca se atrevan a decirme…—

— ¡JAKIE! — grito para molestarlo Miranda.

— ¡cállate EMO! — y entonces se empezaron a pelear como en las caricaturas.

—Amm chicos— dijo el camarógrafo.

Ellos dejaron de pelear al instante quedando en una posición cómica.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron.

— ¿Dónde está Chris?, me dijo que el también conduciría el show—dijo extrañado.

—ahh el, dijo que estaría ocupado y que no vendría hoy—dijo con sonrisa maliciosa Jake.

En otro lugar…..

Se ve a Chris amarrado con una camisa de fuera colgando de una cuerda arriba de un tanque con un tiburón hambriento.

— ¡déjenme ir malditos mocosos!... ¡me estoy despeinando! —grito desesperado.

De regreso…

—muy bien ya que Chris está atrapado….digo ocupado, les diremos el anuncio—dijo Miranda nerviosa.

—este es un nuevo reality show llamado ¡Total Drama Movies!, En el que podrán participar en nuevos desafíos de películas famosas, pasando 8 semanas en este estudio de filmación abandonado para poder ganar….—anuncio Jake.

— ¡1 millón de dólares! — grito Miranda.

—Solo se aceptaran a 18 concursantes nuevos, 9 chicos y 9 chicas— siguió Jake.

—así que ¡inscríbanse rápido!— grito Miranda.

—Aquí está la ficha para llenar— empezó a leer Jake.

**Nombre y apellidos:**

**Apodo (opcional):**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Estereotipo:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos o fobias:**

**¿Cómo serian tus amigos?:**

**¿Cómo serian tus enemigos?:**

**¿Quieres pareja?: **

**¿Cómo debería ser?:**

**Película favorita:**

**Cinta de audición:**

**Otros:**

—Wow, eso fue largo—exclamo cansado Jake.

—Bueno esperamos ansiosos sus audiciones—Dijo Miranda sonriente.

—y los volveremos a ver en otro episodio de ¡Total Drama Movies! — gritaron al unísono.

* * *

><p>Muy bien ahí está, ¿que les pareció? ¿Tendrá futuro? Eso lo deciden ustedes, hasta metí a un nuevo OC que cree, ¡el hermano de Miranda!<p>

No les prometo actualizar pronto, esto es nuevo para mí xD

No se aceptaran Marys ni Garys sues (o como se escriba :P).

Solo se aceptara un personaje por persona (no me maten Dx, es para que más gente pueda participar ^^)

Este fic es también un recordatorio hacia lo sucedido anteriormente con SoyMuyPe…. ¿ves esto? ¡Esto es un FIC! ¡No como la basura que subías TU!

Bueno, bueno, mucho insulto por hoy xD

**Espero sus personajes :DD**

Bye :)


	2. Nuevos Participantes

Hola! ^^, Aquí el segundo cap, me costó un poquito, pero al fin lo acabe.

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_** (por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p>—Bienvenidos a ¡Total Drama Movies!, el mejor programa de la televisión— anuncio Chris sonriente.<p>

—Más bien, Total Drama Chris y su gran ego, el peor programa que transmite la televisión— dijo desanimado Jake.

—Cállate mocoso, que aun no olvido lo que me hicieron ayer— le dijo molesto recordando el suceso con el tiburón.

—Debes admitir que fue gracioso— dijo divertida Miranda.

—No, no lo fue pero la idea fue buena, la usare cuando Blaineley me haga enojar— hablo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—En ese caso, paganos 10,000 dólares—le dijo Miranda extendiendo la mano.

— ¡¿queeee? — grito en shock.

—Los derechos de autor son muy caros, así que paga— continúo Jake.

—derechos de aut….olvídenlo, yo mismo creare mis propias torturas— dijo derrotado.

—creo que envés de crear tus torturas deberíamos presentar a nuestros nuevos concursantes— cambio de tema Jake.

—buena idea hermanito— dijo Miranda.

En ese momento llego una limosina toda destartalada que se estacionó enfrente de ellos, dejando salir a muchos chicos y chicas que por obvias razones habían estado muy apretados, luego de que salieran todos se fue a toda velocidad.

— nuestro primer concursante: Jesus Alberto Francisco Valle— anuncio Chris.

—Amm preferiría que me dijeran Nico si no es problema— dijo un poco molesto, el era un chico de pelo café, ojos negros, un poco musculoso y 1.76 de altura.

—sí, si ponte por haya— le dijo señalando un lugar alado de ellos Miranda, Nico obedeció sin protestar.

—aquí el segundo participante: James Brigtown— volvió a anunciar Chris.

—Nada me alegra más que saber que fui aceptado—dijo claramente molesto, el tenia piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos rojos estilo anime, era alto y un poco musculoso.

—valla, que espíritu, ¿porque audicionaste entonces?— pregunto confundido Jake.

— Necesito el dinero— respondió encogiendo los hombros.

—aquí tenemos a: Henry Stevens Webster— leyó de un papel Miranda.

—Me alegro mucho de estar aquí— dijo muy sonriente, el era un chico de cabello castaño un poco largo, tez morena clara, ojos verdes claros, un poco bajo, musculoso y de contextura delgado.

—Al fin alguien optimista— exclamo Chris.

**Confesionario**

—Pobres tontos—hablo Henry con una sonrisa malvada.

**Fin confesionario**

—Nuestra primera concursante mujer: Nia Night— anuncio Jake con una sonrisa.

—Que tal— saludo con una sonrisa, ella era una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro lacio con mechones azules y plateados y un flequillo de lado, ojos morados- azulados, altura promedio, buen cuerpo, piercings en varios lugares y tatuajes.

—Me caes bien chica—dijo Miranda con una sonrisa.

—pues claro, ¿a quien no le caería bien? — pregunto Nia arrogante.

— Dejaste de caerme bien— respondió Miranda.

— ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por aceptarme —saludo dulcemente otra chica, ella tenía tez bronceada, cabello rubio rizado por encima de los hombros con un flequillo recto, ojos miel, y misteriosamente un cuerpo igual al de Nia pero sin los tatuajes ni los piercings.

—tú debes ser: Amelia Morning— hablo Chris.

—solo díganme Mia— dijo ella a lo que Nia rodo los ojos.

—denle la bienvenida a: Lilian Andaluz— dijo con una sonrisa Jake.

— Preferiría que me dijeran Lily, larga historia— hablo ella, era una chica de ojos negros y cabello largo y liso— ¡muchas gracias por aceptarme en su reality! — grito y de la emoción abrazo a Chris.

—amm, reciban a nuestro siguiente concursante: Harry Hollander— anuncio el antes mencionado después de zafarse de Lily.

— ¡que tal! ¡Estoy listo para los desafíos! — grito el muy animado, el era un chico con cabello pelirrojo largo hasta los hombros atado en una cola de caballo, alto, ojos pequeños color caramelo, una barba modesta en medio de su barbilla y forzudo.

—Tranquilo tigre— lo calmo Chris.

— aquí tenemos a: Samantha Sayuri Levine Wells— leyó de un papel Miranda.

—Hola, ¿qué hay? — saludo, ella era una chica alta, de complexión media, piel ligeramente bronceada, grandes ojos grises, cabello negro lacio y largo con dos mechas teñidas de azul eléctrico a cada lado de la cara.

—Tu hermosa cara— respondió Jake con una sonrisa.

— Cállate, Angélica podría ver esto— lo regaño Miranda dándole un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡hey! ¡No me pegues!, además termine con Angélica el mes pasado— le reclamo.

— entonces ¿Amanda? — pregunto ella.

— La semana pasada— respondió natural.

— ¿Michelle? —

—Ayer—

—Todos son iguales— dijo Samantha rodando los ojos.

— saluden a nuestra concursante numero 9: Arellys Hicks— anuncio Chris.

—que onda— saludo relajada, ella tenía piel mate, ojos negros, cabello negro ondulado a los hombros sujetado en una media cola, era bajita.

—aquí tenemos a: Momo Sakine— Anuncio Jake.

—Buenas tardes a todos, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien— saludo sonriendo dulcemente, ella era una chica delgada, de buen cuerpo, tenía piel blanca, cabello marrón obscuro hasta la cintura con una diadema azul sosteniéndole el flequillo y ojos azules, era alta.

— denle la bienvenida a: Rachel Gonzales— anuncio Miranda.

— hola, esa limosina estaba hecha un asco, si gustan la puedo reparar— dijo sacando una llave inglesa, ella tenía cabello pelirrojo casi anaranjado, recogido en una cola de caballo alta con un bucle sobre su frente, ojos violetas, piel regular, buenas proporciones y pecas.

—amm no gracias, tenemos que ahorrar para mi jacuzzi…digo para el servicio médico— aclaro Chris con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—De acuerdo— se encogió de hombros guardando la llave.

—Oye viejo, creo que había un dedo humano ahí dentro— hablo un chico, el tenia tez blanca, cabello revoltoso azabache, ojos azules, una cicatriz en medio de su nariz, no era muy musculoso pero si atractivo.

—Saluden a Francisco Touchdown….

—pueden decirme Dark— agrego el antes nombrado.

—bien, y no te preocupes, debió haber sido producto de tu imaginación—lo calmo Chris y después se alejo marcando un número en su teléfono celular.

— Chef no limpiaste bien la limosina, aun hay restos de aquel pasante— susurro Chris preocupado.

**Confesionario**

—ninguna persona murió en la realización de ESTA temporada— explico Chris.

**Fin confesionario**

Entonces llego un chico muy misterioso, tenia tez caucásica, cabello negro largo y despeinado y ojos verde esmeralda, era delgado, y media 1.90 de altura, pero lo más extraño era que atrás de él venían 3 animales: un gato negro, una boa y un cuervo.

—tú debes ser Jack McKinley— dijo Jake un tanto asustado.

—Así es— respondió cortésmente.

—oye ¿Por qué están atrás de ti esos animales? — pregunto inocentemente Momo acariciando al gato.

—la verdad no lo sé, son mis mascotas y me siguen a cualquier parte— explico—pueden quedarse ¿verdad? — le pregunto a Miranda.

—Claro, siempre y cuando lastimen a Chris— acepto con una sonrisa.

— ¡hey! — se quejo el antes nombrado.

— conozcan a William Blackearth— anuncio Miranda.

— ¿Qué tal?— saludo con una sonrisa que le dio miedo a todos, el era un chico de piel morena clara, cabello negro, ojos negros y barba de una semana, también media 1.90 de altura.

—Ese tipo parece un psicópata— le susurro Henry a Dark y este solo asentía.

—ahora denle la bienvenida a los gemelos Allan y Allen Damen Sparks— leyó de un papel Chris.

Los dos simplemente saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa, Allan tenia piel blanca, cabello negro lacio y un poco largo, ojos negros con un peculiar brillo y una hermosa sonrisa, era alto y delgado con músculos ligeramente marcados en los brazos. Allen era casi idéntico a Allan, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Allen tenía cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises.

—vaya, eso es genial Nia, ¡otros hermanos! — dijo inocentemente Mia.

— ¿de qué estás hablando? — pregunto confundida Lily.

—de….

—De nada, de nada— termino Nia nerviosa.

—No, no es verdad, lo que pasa es que Nia y yo somos mellizas— dijo Amelia sonriente.

—Pero sus apellidos— siguió Lily.

—Nos los cambiamos, enrealidad nos apellidamos DarkWood— explico vencida Nia.

**Confesionario**

—sabía que Mia no debía venir, ahora todos saben que somos hermanas— hablo Nia muy molesta.

**Fin confesionario**

— ¡Hola a todos!, jajajaaja— llego corriendo como loco de la nada un chico, el era alto, delgado y un poco musculoso, tenia ojos café claro, cabello castaño y tez morena clara.

—chicos, el es Travis Johnson— aclaro Miranda.

—Jajaja eso estuvo geni…..aahh— grito asustado escondiéndose atrás de Jake.

— ¿qué pasa viejo? — le pregunto James.

— ¡Es ese monstruo horrible!— le explico asustado señalando al gato negro de Jack.

— ¿Edgar? — pregunto Jack confundido cargando al gato.

—como se llame, ¡llévatelo! — imploro.

—Lo siento, pero aunque me lo lleve regresara— le dijo.

—Está bien pero aléjenlo de mi— cedió.

—ahora, sumándose a la lista de chicas lindas esta: Andromeda…..

— ¡cállate! — le grito la antes nombrada, todos se rieron de su nombre causando que se apenara, ella era una chica alta, de cabello negro tirando a verde, ojos verdes, piel clara y cuerpo bien formado, con unas cuantas pecas en la cara.

— Stella Collins Field— termino con una sonrisa burlona Jake.

— solo díganme Stella ¿sí? — pidió.

—claro, ANDROMEDA— se burlo Nia, a lo que Stella bajo la cabeza apenada.

—y ahora saluden a la última pero no menos importante: Julieta Alexandra Montiel— termino de anunciar Chris.

—hola— saludo con una sonrisa amigable, ella era alta, de complexión delgada y de buen cuerpo, tenía la piel un poco bronceada, cabello algo largo color castaño y poco ondulado con ligeros rayos azules oscuro que casi ni se notaban y ojos cafés.

—muy bien ya están todos, ahora les enseñaremos el lugar— hablo Chris caminando por el estudio abandonado.

—Aquí están los baños comunales— les señalo Jake unos baños a los que les faltaba una pared.

—Amm ¿cómo nos bañaremos sin esta pared tapándonos?— pregunto Nico.

—No tengo idea, el chef pondrá esa pared el próximo mes— explico Jake, a lo que todos se quejaron.

**Confesionario**

—Esto apesta— hablo James.

**Fin confesionario**

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con tres remolques, uno era muy lujoso y los otros dos parecían sacados de un basurero.

—Aquí es donde dormirán— les señalo Miranda.

— ¿en ese hermoso remolque? — pregunto emocionada Samantha.

—amm, no, ahí es donde dormiremos nosotros, ustedes dormirán en los otros dos remolques— le explico señalando los antes mencionados, todos los chicos volvieron a quejarse.

— ¡Si siguen quejándose dormirán con el chef!— los amenazó Jake, después voltearon a ver al chef, el cual estaba afilando un cuchillo de carnicero.

—Está bien— cedieron todos asustados.

— ¿no pudieron conseguir un mejor estudio? — pregunto Rachel.

—Queríamos usar los estudios universal, pero solo nos alcanzo para esto— explico encogiéndose de hombros Chris.

—Aquí es donde comerán la deliciosa comida del chef— les señalo Miranda la cocina.

—Wow, Joseph tenía razón— dijo William feliz, a lo que todos se rieron de él.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Ya lo sabrás — le puso una mano en el hombro Henry.

—bien ahora los equipos, si digo su nombre párense aquí— les indico Jake — Jesus, Nia, James, Momo, Jack, Rachel, Francisco, Allan y Andromeda, ustedes serán conocidos como: los críticos asesinos—

—Que nombre tan poco original— se burlo Allan.

— ¿crees que es fácil inventarse nombres de equipos? — le pregunto molesto Jake.

—La verdad no lo sé— admitió.

—Bueno, ahora el segundo equipo— cambio de tema Miranda— Harry, Amelia, Henry, Lilian, William, Samantha, Allen, Arellys, Travis y Julieta, ustedes serán conocidos como: los actores gritones—

—ahora que ya están los equipos les diremos en que cabaña se quedaran: críticos en la de la derecha, actores en la de la izquierda— les dijo Chris — vallan a descansar ya que mañana tendrán su primer desafío—

— ¿Qué pasara mañana? ¿Habrá nuevos amores? ¿Nuevas alianzas? ¿Amistades? ¿Enemistades? descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de ¡Total Drama Movies! — gritaron Miranda Y Jake antes de que la cámara se apagara.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Puse bien a sus personajes? ¿Se arrepienten de haberlos metido a la historia? Déjenmelo todo claro xD<p>

Este capítulo fue solo la introducción de los personajes al estudio, ya los siguientes serán desafíos y aftermaths :DD

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Dejen reviews! :D **

Bye :)


	3. Rapidos y Furiosos

Hola! Aquí el tercer cap, disfrútenlo :D

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me****pertenecen**_** (por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cabaña críticos asesinos- chicos<strong>

—no sé porque, pero creo que alguien en algún lugar me dijo Jimmy—se extraño James.

—muy bien ahora ¿Cómo nos repartimos las camas? — pregunto Nico a sus compañeros.

Eran 5 camas, 2 literas y una individual, estaban hechas un asco, pero al fin y al cabo eran camas, al momento en el que todos vieron la individual se abalanzaron sobre ella, menos Jack.

—Parecen animales jejeje—dijo Jack yendo tranquilamente hacia la parte de abajo de una litera.

—siii ¡gane! —grito victorioso Allan poniendo sus cosas sobre la cama.

—Como sea, tomo esta— dijo James subiéndose a la parte de arriba de otra litera.

—Yo tomo la parte de abajo— anuncio Nico.

—Bien parece que me toca la última— acepto Francisco, subiéndose a la cama que estaba arriba de Jack.

**Cabaña críticos asesinos- chicas**

La situación era más o menos igual solo que las que se estaban peleando por la individual eran Nia y Rachel.

— ¡yo la quiero! —grito Nia.

— ¡pero yo también! — protesto Rachel.

— ¡dejen de pelearse por favor! — intento calmarlas Momo.

—Tú no te metas princesita—la callo Nia.

—Oigan—les hablo Andrómeda.

— ¿Qué? —las dos voltearon a verla.

—No sé si ya se dieron cuenta pero hay otra cama individual— les señalo la parte de atrás de la cabaña y en efecto, había otra cama individual.

Rachel se llevo una mano a la frente y después puso sus cosas sobre la otra cama.

—wow, muchas gracias An…..digo Stella, las calmaste muy rápido—le agradeció con una sonrisa Momo a Andrómeda.

—No hay de que— respondió también sonriente, después puso sus cosas en la parte de abajo de la litera.

**Confesionario**

—no sé porque le molesta a Andrómeda su nombre, a mi me agrada— decía Momo.

**Fin confesionario**

**Cabaña actores gritones- chicos**

—Muy bien la individual será para el—comenzó William señalando a Travis.

—oye yo quiero esa, ¿Por qué se la tiene que quedar él? —pregunto molesto Harry.

— ¿acaso quieres compartir litera con él? —le pregunto, después voltearon a ver a Travis, quien estaba haciendo cosas sospechosas con unas rocas y un liquido extraño.

—jajajaja, ¡esto será EXTREMO! —grito como loco.

—Buen punto— acepto Harry quien puso sus cosas en la parte de arriba de una litera.

— ¿quieres la parte de arriba de la otra litera? —le pregunto amablemente Henry a Allen.

—si muchas gracias— acepto con una sonrisa Allen y después puso sus cosas en la cama.

**Confesionario**

—mi estrategia es agradarle a todos y después cuando menos se lo esperen ¡bam! — hablo Henry destruyendo una rama con sus manos.

**Fin confesionario**

—muy bien yo me quedare en la parte de abajo de esta litera y tu puedes quedarte en la otra—le propuso William a Henry.

—Ok— acepto Henry.

**Cabaña actores gritones- chicas**

—bien, ¿quien se quedara con la cama individual? —pregunto Mia.

—mmm, ¡ya se! hagamos un sorteo— propuso Lily.

—por mi está bien—acepto Arellys.

—Para nosotras también— dijeron Julieta y Samantha.

— ¿pero cómo lo haremos? —pregunto Mia.

—Fácil—respondió Lily, después salió del remolque y cuando regreso tenía un montón de ramas en su mano.

—Todas tomen una rama— les dijo Lily, a lo que ellas obedecieron— la que tenga la rama más pequeña se quedara con la cama individual—les explico.

Todas se pusieron a medir su rama.

—Yo tengo la más pequeña— anuncio feliz Arellys.

—Muy bien tú te quedas con la cama—le dijo Lily— ¿quieres compartir litera Amelia? —

—claro, y recuerda que puedes decirme Mia—acepto con una sonrisa.

—eso nos deja a ti y a mí, ¿quieres la de arriba o la de abajo? — pregunto Julieta a Samantha.

—la de abajo, quedate con la de arriba—le respondió y despues se acosto en la cama.

—está bien, gracias— le dijo Julieta y después también se acostó.

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir.

**Una hora después…**

—¡DESPIERTEN! — grito Jake, despertando a todos.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo no toque nada! —grito asustado Francisco.

— ¡paso algo espantoso! — dijo temblando Jake.

— ¿viste al chef desnudo? —pregunto Samantha.

—No tan espantoso— aclaro Jake.

— ¡muchas gracias! ¡Ahora tengo esa imagen en mi cerebro! — grito Miranda con un horrible tic en el ojo.

— ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Que no pueden dejarme tener mi sueño de belleza? ¡Este hermoso rostro no se cuida solo!— les reclamo Chris que tenía una mascarilla verde en la cara.—no sabemos, Jake nos despertó sin razón— explico Allen.

—muy bien ¿qué paso Jake? — le pregunto cansado Chris.

—paso algo horrible….¡ya no hay comida en el refrigerador! — les grito llorando y cayendo al piso.

—a ok solo fue….¿QUE? — le pregunto Miranda enfadada— me despertaste, hiciste que ahora tenga la imagen del chef desnudo…..…¿SOLO POR COMIDA QUE PODIAS CONSEGUIR FACILMENTE EN LA COCINA DEL CHEF? —

—amm si—confeso

—De esto se va a enterar mama— le dijo y después se lo llevo de la oreja hacia el remolque.

—no por favor, ¡con mama NO! ¡PIEDAD! —grito Jake justo antes de entrar al remolque.

—Muy bien, vuelvan a dormir— les dijo Chris y después también se metió a su lujoso remolque.

**Ya en la mañana…**

Todos fueron directo al comedor, el chef ya les tenía el desayuno hecho: rata de carretera cocinada en los jugos de varias cucarachas.

—oh, por lo que veo Joseph me mintió— dijo Will viendo su plato.

—y de la forma más fea viejo— le dijo Allan..

**Confesionario**

—no estoy molesto con Joseph, de seguro lo hiso porque si no, no hubiera querido participar— confeso William a la cámara.

**Fin confesionario**

—oye Jack, ¿donde dejaste a tus mascotas? — le pregunto James.

—Los deje en el remolque—respondió simplemente

Al otro lado del comedor se vivía un gran problema.

— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué una ratita inocente chef? — no paraba de decir Momo entre sollozos mientras todos los de su equipo intentaban calmarla.

—No llores Momo— le decía Andrómeda.

—Pero es que la mataron y de seguro sufrió mucho— les decía.

—Te aseguro que no sufrió— le decía Dark.

— ¿enserio? — pregunto Momo.

—sí, ¿verdad chef? — le pregunto al chef con una mirada de "sígueme la corriente o ya verás"

—O por supuesto jejeje— afirmo el también escondiendo un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

—Entonces todo está bien— dijo sonriendo.

—AHHHH ¡mi comida está viva! — grito asustada Nia.

En efecto la rata de Nia estaba viva y salió corriendo de su plato hasta las piernas de Momo donde se refugió.

—aww que linda es, la adoptare— dijo Momo y después la cargo.

—Amm está bien— le dijo William un poco incomodo— ¿como la llamaras? —

—Giselle por la película de encantada— respondió simplemente con una sonrisa.

—buenos días a todos, ¿listos para su primer desafío? —pregunto Chris entrando al comedor.

—por supuesto Chris, ¡yo estoy listo para todo! — dijo Harry.

— ¿Dónde están Miranda y Jake? — pregunto Amelia extrañada.

—oh, ellos están ocupados, los verán pronto— les dijo terminando con una risa maquiavélica.

—ciento pena por ellos— dijo Rachel.

—bueno, terminen de comer y encuéntrenme alado de los baños comunales— les dijo y luego se fue.

— yo amm no tengo hambre—se excuso Nia.

—no es cierto, solo lo estás diciendo para no comer—le dijo Mia desde el otro lado del comedor.

—¡CALLATE! — le grito molesta.

—dejen de pelear, intento comer—les dijo Sam comiendo su comida increíblemente sin vomitar.

—wow, ¿cómo logras tragar esa asquerosidad? — le pregunto Lily.

—tengo un estomago muy fuerte—respondió ella orgullosa.

Después de que todos "comieran" su desayuno fueron hacia donde Chris les indico, cuando llegaron vieron a Chris que estaba esperándolos.

—Al fin llegaron—les dijo.

—Es que la comida del chef estaba tan deliciosa que nos tardamos en saborearla—le dijo Allan.

—Se nota tu sarcasmo— le respondió Chris—todos sus desafíos se basaran en películas famosas y la película de este día será: Rápido y furioso—

— ¡SI! — festejaron Harry y Travis.

—tendrán que hacer una prueba de dos partes, la primera es construir un auto para carreras, no se preocupen, atrás de ustedes hay muchas cosas que pueden utilizar—les dijo Chris.

— ¿y la segunda parte? — pregunto Arellys.

—Se las diré después—le respondió con una sonrisa malvada, después vio a alguien que se acercaba— al fin llegaron—

Era Jake y justo cuando llego todos se empezaron a reír de él, Jake traía puesto un traje de maleante muy sexy….de color rosa.

—Esto es humillante— dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿donde esta Miranda? — pregunto Chris.

—Se negó a salir— respondió Jake.

—ok, chef ya sabes que hacer— hablo por un radio.

Después llego el chef cargando a Miranda que no dejaba de moverse.

—nooo suéltame, ¡me veo como una prostituta! — grito enojada, después el chef la dejo caer al suelo y ella a regañadientes se paro quedándose ahí, ella traía un short y un top MUY cortos de color azul.

— ¡asco! ¡Quedare marcado de por vida! —grito Jake tapándose los ojos.

—ellos ahora se disfrazaran de acuerdo a la película de cada desafío—explico Chris con una sonrisa.

—es por lo del tiburón ¿verdad? —pregunto Miranda.

—si, jejeje—respondió simplemente—muy bien ahora ¡comienza el desafío apresúrense! —

Después de eso todos corrieron directo a los artefactos para armar el .

**Críticos asesinos**

—Genial, ahora es cuando puedo lucirme— dijo Rachel sacando su llave inglesa y corriendo hacia el montón para sacar partes.

—me alegra tenerla en el equipo—dijo Nico sonriente.

—vamos hay que ayudarla— dijo Momo.

—Si hay que ganar este desafío— hablo Dark.

Entonces todos fueron directo al montón para sacar más piezas.

**Actores gritones**

—mmm como construiremos un auto— se pregunto Lily.

— ¡oigan! ¡Miren lo que encontré! —grito Samantha, había encontrado un carrito de supermercado más grande de lo normal.

— ¡Genial!, ahora solo tenemos que adornarlo para que parezca un auto— dijo Henry

— ¡vamos tenemos que encontrar adornos rápido! ¡Los del otro equipo tienen un mecánico tenemos que esforzarnos mucho! —Les grito Harry.

—si lo que sea ¡solo deja de gritar! —le dijo Julieta enojada.

**Críticos asesinos**

Rachel se encontraba apretándole tornillos y quien sabe que más al auto que con esfuerzo y un poco de imaginación habían construido entre todos.

—vaya eres muy buena— felicito Francisco a Rachel, la cual sin que él lo notara se sonrojo.

—Pásenme una llave de tuercas por favor— pidió Rachel y Nia se la dio—oigan esto no es una llave de tuercas, es una ¡serpiente! —grito arrojándola lejos.

— lo siento no me fije— se disculpo Nia.

**Confesionario**

—"lo siento no me fije", jajaja obvio que fue apropósito, esa mecánica no me cae bien— confeso Nia a la cámara limándose las uñas.

**Fin confesionario**

—solo un toque mas y ya— les dijo Rachel— listo—

El auto que habían construido era azul con varias líneas rojas, no era un auto último modelo, pero se veía muy bien.

**Actores gritones**

—Muy bien…..es un asco— dijo Samantha al ver el auto que habían construido.

Ellos le habían puesto a los lados pedazos de cartón y le habían dado la oportunidad a cada quien de decorarlo un poco: Harry le dibujo unas llamas, Mia le dibujo un gatito, Henry casi se desmaya dibujando un fantasma, Lily le escribió con letras grandes a un costado "ANIME", Will dibujo unas calaveras que le dieron miedo a todos, Sam un blanco para arquería, Allen un sol con carita sonriente, Arellys un nintendo, Travis un "EXTREMO" en letras grandes al igual que Lily y por ultimo Julieta una pizza gigante.

—no es cierto, ¡quedo bonito! — defendió al carro Mia.

—Estoy de acuerdo— se unió Lily.

—no importa que haya quedado feo, el caso es que lo terminamos— les dijo Harry.

—muy bien ahora la segunda parte del desafío: ¡la carrera! — les dijo Chris con una sonrisa. —Sus autos tendrán que correr por una pista de carreras con muchas trampas que creo con mucho gusto su servidor, el que llegue primero a la meta gana—

—Muy bien, para adentro— dijo Rachel subiéndose al auto.

—a no ustedes no los conducirán— les explico Chris divertido— ellos lo harán— señalo a Miranda y Jake.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no estaba en nuestro contrato! — se negó Miranda.

—claro que lo estaba— les señalo Chris las letras megaultrapequeñas de su contrato.

**Confesionario**

—Chris puedes irte a la "/%$&"?*— hablo Miranda furiosa.

**Fin confesionario**

— Miranda competirá por los actores y Jake por los críticos— les indico, después cada quien se subió a su respectivo auto—ustedes controlaran los autos con un control remoto, al auto se le puso un censor para que obedezca lo que hagan con el control, escojan a su controlador—

**Críticos asesinos**

—Tu controla el auto Jack, se ve que eres inteligente— le dio el control Nico.

—gracias, no los defraudare— acepto Jack.

**Actores gritones**

—Si gustan yo puedo controlar el auto— se ofreció Henry.

—Claro, muchas gracias por ofrecerte— acepto Amelia.

—muy bien, tienen que recorrer todo el trayecto esquivando las trampas hasta llegar a la meta para darle la victoria a su equipo— volvió a explicar Chris— en sus marcas… listos...¡FUERA! — grito Chris y justo en ese momento los autos arrancaron.

Los dos autos estaban parejos hasta que Jake rebasó a Miranda.

—Más rápido Henry— le grito Julieta.

—Eso intento— le respondió concentrado.

Entonces Miranda golpeo un poco a Jake y después lo rebasó.

— ¡oigan! ¡Jueguen limpio! — les grito Jake.

—lo siento se me resbalo— se disculpo Henry.

**Confesionario**

—Si claro, se me "resbalo", todos son unos crédulos— hablo sonriente.

**Fin confesionario**

—Jack espero que sepas lo que haces— le dijo Momo nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, lo sé— la calmo.

—Tú puedes Jack— lo animo William con su sonrisa de psicópata.

—ehh, gracias— respondió simplemente.

Después de unos minutos llegaron las trampas, Miranda que iba en la delantera se atrasó porque accidentalmente Henry la mando a un charco de aceite y patino, después Jake paso por un campo minado que no paro de bombardearlo. Ya se acercaban a la meta, Miranda estaba en la delantera seguida por Jake, de pronto Henry perdió el control y llevo a Miranda directo a un túnel con muchos cuchillos, haciendo que se retrasara y que Jake la rebasara y llegara a la meta.

— ¡los críticos asesinos ganan!, actores, los veré en la ceremonia de premiación.

—¡Perdimos! — grito Henry.

—No te quejes que el que manejaba el auto eras tú— le dijo Sam.

—si lo sé pero bueno al menos nos divertimos ¿no? — le respondió.

—Si nos divertimos mucho— siguió Mia.

**Confesionario**

— ¡no puede ser que hayamos perdido! Arg pero les aseguro que no se repetirá— hablo muy enfadado Henry.

**Fin confesionario**

**Ceremonia de premiación**

—muy bien chicos las cosas están así, tengo 9 Chrises dorados, el que no reciba uno tendrá que tomar la limotristosina y abandonar el juego, para siempre— les explico Chris vestido con su traje elegante.

—Amelia, Samantha, Travis, Lilian, Harry, Allen, Julieta y William— les entrego su Chris dorado a cada uno.

—Henry y Arellys, solo tengo un Chris dorado, el participante que se queda en Total drama movies es…... ¡Henry!

—Arellys eres la primera expulsada de Total drama movies—

—Bueno de todas formas yo no quería venir, ¡adiós a todos!— explico— ¡adiós a todos! — se despidió y después se subió a la limotristosina.

**Confesionario**

—fue fácil manipular a la mayoría para que votaran por Arellys, aun no han visto de lo que soy capaz, esto apenas comienza— explica Henry a la cámara.

**Fin confesionario**

— ¿oigan donde esta mi hermana? — pregunto preocupado Jake.

—Aquí Jakie— le respondió ella sonriente, pero se extraño cuando Jake puso cara de asustado— ¿Qué? —

—Este, como decírtelo delicadamente— se pregunto nervioso.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tengo? — le pregunto preocupada.

—Amm— y después trajo un espejo y le reflejo la cara.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— grito llorando como niña chiquita, gracias al túnel de cuchillos, su larga cabellera se recorto hasta los hombros.

—Cálmate— le dijo Jake.

—Me las pagaras Chris, ¡TE LO PROMETO! — lo amenazo y después se fue con Jake.

—wow cuanto Drama, no se pierdan el próximo episodio de ¡Total drama movies! — anuncio y después la cámara se apago.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien aquí acaba el tercer capítulo , nuestra primer expulsada: Arellys, les juro que fue muy difícil expulsarla, todos y cada uno de su personajes me agradaron, pero bueno, sin expulsiones que chiste tiene esto xD.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ (jeejejeej se que me alargue un poquis, espero que no les haya molestado ^^U)**

**Ahora una revelación especial: cada vez que expulse a alguien ¡pondré su cinta de audición! :D , así que si cuando me enviaron la ficha flojearon con la cinta de audición ahora pagaran las consecuencias xDD.**

*la camara se enciende en un amplio parque grabando a una chica jugando basquetbol con unos niños, luego ve a la camara y pasa el balon a un niño para acercarse*

-Hola, soy Arellys Hicks, y esta es mi audicion para Total Drama Movies, no es la gran cosa, pero hey, tampoco es que espere una respuesta positiva.

*El camarografo me arroja una bola de papel*

-Auh!

-Has como si te importara!

-Pero no es así!

-Ahj, ya, corte!

*fin de la cinta*

**Ahí está la audición de Arellys, exacta como me la envió su creadora xD.**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado mucho y me dejen hermosos reviews! :DDD**

**Bye :)**


	4. Anaconda

Holaaaaaa! ¡!Aquí estoy! Lamento, deberas lamentoooo la gran tardanza pero últimamente los bloqueos me persiguen :O agradézcanle al dios que veneren (ya saben, Jesus, Chuck Norris, Goku, Robert Pattinson….) que la inspiración por fin ha tocado al pie de mi ventana (?) (Por cierto, gracias a esto, esperen pronta actualización de "la laguna del drama" ^^)

Y quiero aclarar algo: Nunca, pero Nunca, Jamas de los Jamases, dejare una historia INCOMPLETA para que les quede claro, una cosa es que lo deje y otra es que me tarde siglos en actualizar.

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no mepertenecen**_** (por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila noche en el estudio de filmación, algunos dormían plácidamente, otros…..amm….se hacían poetas.<p>

—Ah... La oscuridad de la noche es tan... reconfortante— hablaba siniestramente Jack sentado a los pies de su cabaña mirando la luna.

Todo estaba tan pacifico, hasta que…

—¡DESPIERTEN! — grito Chris por un megáfono, despertando a todos y aturdiendo a Jack.

— ¡Ahh! ¿Qué diablos te sucede Chris? ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! —se quejaba enormemente Harry.

— ¿acaso no sabes que los mortales debemos dormir? —seguía Nia con el seño fruncido.

Y así siguieron las quejas hasta que Chris pudo hablar.

—ya, cálmense, para el siguiente desafío tienen que madrugar así que dejen de quejarse y vístanse, los veré en el comedor —les indico Chris yéndose directo al mismo.

—no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo nos va a pasar—hablo preocupada Lily.

—Recuerda que esto es total drama, hasta en el baño algo malo nos puede pasar—le recordó Rachel yéndose a su cabaña para cambiarse de ropa.

—jajajaja yo se que este desafío será ¡extremo! ¡Whoho! jajajaja—dijo Travis y después se fue corriendo como loco sacándose el piyama, solo para descubrir que ya tenía su ropa usual puesta.

—Travis me da miedo, aun más porque está en mi equipo—expreso Julieta mirando al chico correr hacia la nada.

—no te preocupes muñeca, solo es un loco aficionado por lo extremo— hablo Allan coqueteándole a Julieta.

— Lo dices por que no es de tu equipo— le respondió ella mirándolo.

—No, para nada, lo digo porque es la verdad— respondió con una mirada encantadora que Julieta no paso desapercibida— ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu cabaña preciosa? —

—a no, para tus caballos galán, en primera: no gracias puedo ir yo sola, en segunda: eres del equipo contrario, lo que te convierte en mi enemigo, y tercera y última: yo no soy una chica fácil, así que adiós— lo dejo sin palabras, yéndose a su cabaña ligeramente ruborizada.

**Confesionario**

—Creo que encontré a mi nueva conquista— hablaba Allan con una sonrisa galante.

**Fin confesionario**

— ¡Stella! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! — gritaba Momo.

— ¿qué sucede Momo? — le respondió en tono un poco bajo Andrómeda.

— ¡No encuentro a Giselle!— se hiperventilaba.

— ¿hablas de la rata que adoptaste? — le pregunto, aun con voz tímida.

— ¡sí! ¡Ella! ¿No la has visto? —le pregunto muy desesperada.

— No, lo siento— le respondió, pero al momento en que vio su cara a punto de llorar siguió— pero no te preocupes, de seguro fue a pasear un rato, a las ratas le encanta caminar y correr, ya verás que regresara—

—sí, tienes razón, ¡eres una gran amiga! Aunque seas muy tímida—cambio de humor al instante y la abrazo muy fuerte, empezando a asfixiarla.

—ahh, que te parece si vamos a las cabañas a cambiarnos de una vez—le sugirió quedándose sin aliento.

—oh, está bien, ¡vamos! —acepto Momo, llevándose a Andrómeda de la mano a la cabaña.

**Confesionario**

—sí, Momo es algo….afectuosa y….sentimental, pero bueno que le voy a hacer, es una buena amiga, además no me llama por mi estúpido nombre—expresa Andrómeda a la cámara.

**Fin confesionario**

Después de que todos los campistas, se cambiaran (no se ducharon, con la pared faltante en el baño era algo imposible) fueron directo hacia el comedor, donde el chef y Chris los recibieron con el desayuno listo.

—bien chefsito, ¿que nos traes hoy? — pregunto Sam con una ceja levantada.

—ohh, mi receta especial: paloma atropellada a la tártara con acompañamiento de sus propios huevos— le respondió sonriendo al ver la cara de asco que pusieron todos.

—que…..agh…bien— hablo Francisco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—jajajaja, ¡yo ya he comido paloma!, ¡sabe como a elefante! jajajaja— hablo Travis riendo como loco.

—ehh, y tu como sabes…olvidalo— dijo William mirándolo con extrañeza.

—muy bien campistas, comiencen a desayunar, cuando terminen quiero que me busquen en el set del desafío anterior— les indico Chris.

—oye pero ¿Dónde están Jake y Miranda? — pregunto Lily.

—No tengo idea, pero ya se reportaran para cuando comience el desafío, nos vemos— le respondió y después se fue.

**En otro lugar…**

—vamos hermanita, no es para tanto— Jake intentaba que Miranda dejara de llorar.

—pe-pe-pero ¡mi cabello! ¡buaa! —seguía llorando.

—eres una vergüenza, ¿que no los de tu raza no lloran? —pregunto Jake confundido.

—en primera: es tribu urbana, no "raza", y en segunda: somos rudos, pero tenemos sentimientos ¿Qué no conoces a Duncan? ¡buaa! — le respondió Miranda aun llorando.

**Devuelta al comedor….**

—arg, ¡ese maldito de Chris! ¡No me dejo dormir bien! — se quejaba Nia intentando no mirar su desayuno que anteriormente había pestañeado.

—Deja de quejarte, de seguro hay una razón especifica, además molestas a los demás— le dijo Rachel mirándola frustrada.

— ¿y a ti quien te hablo mecánica de cuarta? Porque me parece que yo no— la ataco Nia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Arg, ¡ya verás! Eres una….—

—ya chicas, tranquilas, son del mismo equipo, no es bueno que se peleen—intento calmarlas Francisco tomando del hombros a Rachel para que no atacara sin piedad a Nia.

—tú no te metas "don amable" yo hago lo que quiero y peleo con quien quiero ¿entendido? — Le impuso Nia, para después mirar a Rachel — y tú, no te metas en mi camino, por que sabrás lo que es el sufrimiento—la amenazo yéndose a sentar a otro lado enfadada.

—wow, emm gracias por llegar y calmarnos, no sé qué habría pasado si del coraje tomaba mi llave de tuercas—Rachel le agradeció un poco sonrojada a Francisco ya que este aun la estaba tomando de los hombros.

—No hay de que—la soltó— hay que estar unidos, así el equipo será más fuerte—le dijo con una sonrisa Francisco.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón Francisco— le dio la razón Rachel.

—vamos dime Dark, mi nombre es muy simple, Dark suena más interesante ¿no crees? —hablo divertido.

—jejeje, si, suena más interesante "Dark" — acepto Rachel aun medio sonrojada.

**Confesionario**

—Creo que Rachel será una gran amiga, aunque sea medio tímida al hablar— hablo pensativo Francisco con una mano en su barbilla.

**Fin confesionario**

Después de que todos terminaran de desayunar fueron donde Chris y para su sorpresa también estaba Jake, vestido de explorador, pero solo Jake.

— ¿y Miranda? —pregunto una impaciente Lily.

—está llorando en su habitación, aun no supera su nuevo "corte de cabello", Chris dijo que solo lo pasaría por hoy—le respondió Jake.

—Ahh—dijeron todos.

—muy bien, ¿de que se tratara el desafío hoy Chris? — le pregunto William sonriendo.

—Se los diré, solo si me haces un favor—le dijo Chris nervioso.

—está bien, ¿cuál? —acepto Will extrañado.

— ¡por favor no vuelvas a sonreír! ¡o por lo menos aprende a sonreír sin parecer psicópata! ¡Te juro que ya tengo suficiente con el chef! —le suplico.

—Claro, todos piden lo mismo—acepto y para asombro de todos sin molestias.

—bueno ahora que dejamos ese asunto arreglado, les confesare: el desafío será en la noche, ¡disfruten el día! —les rebelo Chris sonriente esperando a sus reacciones.

—¡QUEEEE! ¡Quieres decir! ¡Que nos despertaste a las 4 de la mañana!... —hablo enfadado Harry.

— ¡solo para que el desafío fuera en la maldita noche! —completaron al mismo tiempo James, Sam, Nia y Rachel.

—si, así de sádico soy, nos vemos en la noche— les respondió y después se fue a su remolque de lujo.

—Muy bien, en situaciones como esta solo se puede hacer una cosa—hablo Lily, para después tirarse al suelo a dormir.

—Qué gran Azaña— dijo sarcásticamente Allan.

Después de la noticia la mayoría se fue a retomar el sueño perdido, aunque algunos decidieron quedarse a vagar por el set, como fue el caso de Henry, James, Allen, Nia, Momo, Nico y Amelia.

—oye Mia, ¿quieres ir a buscar insectos conmigo? — le pregunto con carita tierna Allen.

—claro Harry, me encantan los insectos—acepto con una sonrisa.

—ehh, Soy Allen Amelia, no Harry, Harry es el creído que se fue a dormir con los otros—le recordó divertido.

—ohh, lo siento Allen, es que a veces me confundo—se explico ella y después se fueron los dos a buscar insectos.

En otro lugar se veía a Nico muy preocupado.

**Confesionario**

—bien, lo pondré así, estoy nervioso desde que vi el disfraz de Jake, el de explorador, eso solo significa que el desafío será en un bosque de noche, y eso me recuerda a cuando yo estaba en el ejercito, y que yo recuerde el ejército está mal, muy mal, ¿la razón? Es que….tengo un alter ego muy violento que solo sale si recuerdo el ejercito, espero que hoy no suceda nada malo—hacia una gran confesión Nico a la cámara.

**Fin confesionario**

Después de que Nico saliera del confesionario, se revela que Henry estaba atrás del mismo, escuchando todo.

**Confesionario**

— ¿con que alter ego violento eh? Esto estará interesante— habla Henry con sonrisa malvada

**Fin confesionario**

—Bueno, aprovechare la tranquilidad para estar un momento solo— dijo James para después irse al pie de su cabaña y sentarse.

—no…..no lo hagas Holly….es MI videojuego nuevo…mioo….no lo hagas explotar…nooo—hablaba muy fuerte entre sueños Dark.

—diablos— exclamo James con una mano en su frente.

En otro lugar, Nia estaba buscando a Momo.

— ¡Momo! — gritaba por todos lados, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran durmiendo.

— ¿qué sucede Nia? — le pregunto Momo al oír que la llamaban.

—lo que pasa es que…..me gustaría pedirte que seas mi amiga, últimamente he tenido algunos problemas con los de nuestro equipo por mi actitud, y como veo que tu eres tan amigable pues creo que serias un gran ejemplo para mí—hablo con falsa sinceridad Nia.

—¡ohh! ¿enserio? ¡qué bien! Es como si yo fuera Cenicienta y tú fueras la hermanastra fea que se arrepiente de haberla maltratado por años— expreso Momo con ojos brillantes.

—ehh, claro como digas, entonces ¿amigas? —dijo Nia con una sonrisa.

—¡sí! ¡las mejores! —respondió Momo abrazándola.

**Confesionario**

— ¿hermanastra fea? ¡yo no soy ninguna hermanastra fea! al contrario ¡soy la más hermosa de este patético lugar! argg pero necesito por lo menos una alianza entre esta bola de inútiles —decía furiosa a la cámara Nia— y Matt si estás viendo esto…..¡quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro! —

**Fin confesionario**

Cuando el día termino, todos se reunieron en el set del desafío anterior, donde Chris y Jake (aun disfrazado) ya los esperaban.

—muy bien chicos, ahora les diré de qué se tratara el desafío—hablo primero Chris.

—y la película en la que se basara será: ¡Anaconda! —termino Jake.

— ¡genial! — expreso Jack desde atrás de los demás.

—esa era mi línea niño bonito—reclamo Chris a Jake.

—me vale— contesto el adolescente.

—bueno, el desafío consistirá en lo siguiente: cada equipo deberá buscar en todo el set de bosque una pequeña joya de color rojo—comenzó Chris enseñándoles una foto de la misma.

—Lo sabia— susurro preocupado Nico.

— ¡qué fácil! — Afirmo Sam.

— aun no termino— rio Chris— tienen que encontrarla, pero cuidado, hay algunas trampas, y también una sorpresa, jejeje jajaja ¡JAJAJA!— rio como maniático para susto de todos—muy bien, el equipo que la encuentre primero gana, ¡ahora váyanse! —

Después de eso cada equipo se fue por un camino diferente

**Críticos asesinos**

—Muy bien, hay que encontrar esa dichosa joya para poder ganar de nuevo, así que este es el plan— empezó Nia—nos dividiremos en tres grupos de dos y en un grupo de tres: el antipático con la tímida, el militar con la mecánica, Momo con el raro, y por último el don amable con el gemelo y conmigo, ¿queda claro? —

—sí, pero puedo preguntar ¿quién te nombro jefa? — pregunto Allan en desacuerdo.

—nadie pero como soy la única que se propuso gane, además ¿tienes una mejor idea? —contraataco Nia.

—No, no la tengo—acepto Allan—pero por lo menos mi gemelo no es más sexy que yo—

— ¿Qué? ¡Retráctate! ¡Yo soy mucho más sexy que la estúpida de Amelia! —empezó otro pleito Nia furiosa.

—Si claro— siguió Allan contento de haberla hecho enojar.

— ¡chicos! ¡Ya basta! ¡Parece que les pagan por pelear! —Los separo un poco Francisco— cálmense, recuerden que estamos en medio de un desafío, y ustedes solo pierden el tiempo peleando—

Nia y Allan sin mirarse se tomaron las manos en señal de tregua.

—eso es, ahora sigamos el plan de Nia, porque la verdad si es un buen plan— se alegro Dark yéndose con quienes formaba equipo.

**Confesionario**

—Creo que Holly tenía razón, si moriré, pero no por los desafíos, moriré por las peleas de Nia con todos—hablaba Dark preocupado.

**Fin confesionario**

**Actores gritones**

—wow, en este set se podría esconder fácilmente un asesino psicópata o un cadáver—dijo William siniestramente, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo— ¿Qué? —

— ¡nada! —gritaron todos medio nerviosos, medio asustados.

—muy bien, ¿alguien propone algo para encontrar la joya? —pregunto Henry.

—¡ohh! ¡yo sé! —dijo Amelia pero antes que ella Sam propuso algo.

—¿qué tal si cada quien va a buscarla? El que la encuentre primero que le avise a todos con un grito, el punto de reunión será este—dijo Sam y después hizo una X en el piso.

—pero…—volvió a decir Nia pero la interrumpieron de nuevo.

—buena idea Sam, vamos todos no hay tiempo que perder— dijo Harry y después todos corrieron en direcciones diferentes.

—ahh nadie me escucha, chicos esperen ¡tengo un mejor idea!— dijo Amelia y después también salió corriendo.

**Críticos asesinos**

**Con James y Andrómeda**

—¡vamos Andrómeda, no te quedes atrás! —le gritaba James a la antes nombrada que caminaba a una gran distancia de el.

—Si ya voy—respondió muy bajito— oye, no sé si sea una molestia pero ¿podrías llamarme Stella? Es que no me gusta mi nombre—pidió.

— ¿pero por porque? Andrómeda no tiene nada de malo, al contrario es un nombre lindo, como un personaje de Harry Potter—respondió James extrañado.

—¿enserio? Bueno no importa, pero enserio ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? —volvió a pedir ella.

—está bien "Stella" — cedió James.

—¡gracias! —acepto animadamente ella.

**Con Nico y Rachel**

—Espero que no pase nada malo—susurraba Nico.

— ¿Qué dices? —se extrañaba Rachel.

—¡nada! —grito muy nervioso Nico.

—amm, está bien—dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

Entonces mientras caminaban escucharon un siseo de serpiente.

—Nico ¿escuchaste eso? —pregunto muy asustada Rachel, escuchando todavía más siseos.

—sí, ¿y tú? —acepto y pregunto temblando un poco.

—Si no, no te estaría preguntando—respondió con obviedad.

Entonces de la nada salió una serpiente ENORME a la que misteriosamente le faltaba un ojo, haciendo que Rachel saltara a los brazos de Nico.

—¡AHHH! ¡una serpiente! ¡corre! ¡corre! — no paraba de gritar ella.

—No puedo, estoy paralizado—respondió temblando él.

En ese momento Henry, quien estaba buscando la joya, se aturdió por los gritos de Rachel mesclados con los siseos del gran reptil, haciendo que se acercara a investigar.

—Mmm, interesante—dijo Henry, quien después sonrió maliciosamente al recordar el pequeño problema de Nico—¡ATENCION SOLDADOS! —grito con voz fingida.

Justo cuando Nico escucho eso, sus ojos se volvieron azules y mostro una muy sádica sonrisa.

—ehh Nico, ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto Rachel, aun asustada.

Nico no respondió, simplemente saco una navaja de sus botas y empezó con mucha agilidad, a darle varios cortes a la serpiente, haciendo que esta ultima saliera arrastrándose rápidamente.

— ¿pero qué te pasa Nico? ¿Estás loco? —le pregunto Rachel, ya fuera de sí.

En ese momento Nico, mas enojado que Nia con mal humor, volteo a mirarla.

—YO…NO…ESTOY…..¡LOCO! —le grito iracundo comenzando a perseguirla con la navaja en mano.

—¡pero qué diablos te sucede! ¡Somos del mismo equipo! —le grito Rachel confundida y medio espantada.

**Actores gritones**

**Con Amelia**

—hay, no es justo, ¡nadie me escucho! —hacia pucheros Mia, hasta que se choco con Allen.

— ¡hola Allen! —Lo saludo— ¡tengo que decirte algo! —

— ¿qué cosa Mia? —se extraño el gemelo.

— ¡mira lo que tengo! —Entonces Amelia le enseño la joya que estaban buscando—la encontré cuando estábamos buscando insectos, no sabía que era hasta el desafío, quería decírselo a todos pero nadie me escucho—

— ¡genial! Ya ganamos el desafío, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a la X que marco Sam—se alegro Allen y se llevo de la mano a Amelia.

Iban caminados cuando de pronto ven pasar a Rachel siendo perseguida por Nico y se extrañan a lo grande.

— ¿viste eso? —pregunta Allen.

—Si, fue raro, muy raro—respondió con los ojos muy abiertos—bueno no importa sigamos—

—claro—

**Críticos asesinos**

**Con Francisco, Allan y Nia**

— ¿dónde estará esa maldita piedra? —no paraba de decir Nia, que ya se había cansado de buscar.

—no lo sé, pero sigamos buscando ya verán que aparecerá—dio ánimos Dark.

—oigan, ¿no escuchan pasos? —pregunto extrañado Allan, cuando de pronto sale de la nada Rachel y salta a sus brazos.

— ¿oye que pasa? Ya sé que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto—decía divertido Allan.

—Es…Nico….perdió….la…..cabeza—respondió agitada sin hacer caso al comentario.

Entonces apareció Nico aun iracundo, haciendo que todos huyeran, menos Francisco.

— ¡Rachel! ¡Dame tu llave! ¡Rápido! —pidió.

Ella sin protestar se la entrego, al momento en que Dark la tomo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Nico, noqueándolo.

—Uff—suspiro—estuvo cerca—

En ese momento Nico se despierta de nuevo y los persigue.

— ¡rayos! —gritaron todos corriendo.

**Actores gritones**

**Punto de reunión**

— ¡CHICOS! ¡MIA ENCONTRO LA JOYA! ¡VENGAN! —grito Allen.

En unos minutos todos se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? —pregunto Harry.

—En realidad, la encontré mucho antes del desafío sin saberlo, se los quería decir, pero no me dejaban hablar—les explico sacándoles la lengua infantilmente.

—sí, si perdón, ¡ahora vamos a reclamar la victoria! —grito Henry y después todos corrieron donde Chris y Jake.

**Con James y Andrómeda**

— ¿oyes eso? —pregunto Andrómeda.

—Son como, pisadas mescladas con gritos—respondió James extrañado.

Entonces de la nada aparecen todas las victimas de Nico.

— ¡Corran! — grita Dark pasándolos de largo.

—¿que? —preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo, luego visualizan a Nico y se espantan

—¡espérenos! —les gritan empezando a correr.

Y así sucesivamente se van encontrando hasta que todos los críticos restantes también huyen de Nico

**Con Chris y Jake**

—Mira, ya se acerca un equipo—dijo Jake al visualizar a los actores

— ¡los actores gritones ganan el desafío! —anuncio Chris.

— ¡SI! —celebro el equipo

— ¿Dónde estarán los críticos? —se pregunto Jake.

En ese momento aparecen Francisco, Nia y Allan con Rachel en brazos.

—Parece que encontraron la sorpresa jajajaja—se alegro Chris.

—no, algo mucho peor—respondió temblando Allan, quien luego volteo a ver a Julieta con una sonrisa seductora, ella solo se sonrojo y después se molesto al verlo con Rachel en brazos—jejeje celosa— susurro y después bajo a Rachel.

— ¿cómo que "peor"? —se extraño Chris.

En ese momento entra Nico alzando su navaja dejando a Chris pasmado, en cambio Jake ya sabiendo que hacer, va por una cubeta de agua y se la echa encima a Nico, despertándolo.

—¿ehh? ¿Qué paso? —preguntaba Nico confundido.

—nada, simplemente, trataste de matarnos, lo normal—hablo con sarcasmo Nia.

— ¿enserio? o no….—se lamento.

—Jake ¿Cómo supiste que hacer? —pregunto curiosa Lily

—yo y mi hermana, al contrario de Chris, si leímos sus problemas médicos y mentales que vienen anexados con su audición—empezó a explicar Jake—Nico sufre de un alter ego muy peligroso, que solo se activa cuando recuerda la guerra o la milicia, algún suceso con la anaconda que Chris exporto por el mercado negro debió recordársela y pues...ya ven lo que paso, la única forma de que vuelva a la normalidad, es echándole agua—

—Ohh—dijeron todos los presentes, incluido Chris.

—una pregunta—pidió Andrómeda— ¿el que los del otro equipo estuvieran celebrando quiere decir que perdimos el desafío? —

—sí, críticos, los veré en la premiación—asintió Chris y después se fue junto a Jake.

—Ohh rayos—se quejo sonoramente Nia—al menos ya sabemos a quien echar—dijo señalando a Nico.

—lo siento—dijo el muy apenado.

—Nosotros también viejo—respondió Allan yéndose con los demás.

**Confesionario**

—lo siento militar, yo nunca pierdo y si por tu culpa lo hice….Chao—dijo Nia despidiendo con la mano.

—por tu culpa, estuve todo el rato en los brazos de Allan—hablo Rachel con un escalofrío recordando el suceso.

—je, cuando planeo algo, se cumple, bye-bye Nico—decía Henry sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

—metí la pata de nuevo— se lamentaba Nico—pero ahora recordando un poco, creo haber visto a Henry cerca cuando me transforme en mi alter ego—decía con una mano en su barbilla.

**Fin confesionario**

**Ceremonia de premiación**

—muy bien críticos, la cosa esta así, tengo ocho Chris dorados, quien no reciba uno deberá subir a la limotristosina y no volver al juego ¡Jamas! —les explicaba Chris con su traje elegante.

—Ya lo sabemos, siempre veíamos total drama—se aburría Allan.

—Cállate, quitas lo dramático—le ordenaba Chris enojado—James, Francisco, Rachel, Momo, Jack, Allan, Andrómeda—les entrego sus Chris dorados.

Nia y Nico palidecieron.

—Nico, Nia, el ultimo Chris dorado de la noche—les decía enseñándoles el mismo—el que se queda en Total Drama Movies será…..

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

—¡Nico! —

—¿Qué? ¡¿me expulsaron a mi? —pregunto echando fuego Nia.

—No, estaba jugando, en realidad tu eres la que se queda—la calmo—por ahora, Nico eres el segundo expulsado, tu transporte te espera—le señalo a Nico.

—bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegue, ¡adiós a todos y cuídense! ¡Nia! ¡Espero que se te caiga la boca! —se despidió y después se subió a la limotristosina y se fue.

Todos se empezaron a reír de Nia por el anterior comentario de Nico.

—Cállense, todos excepto Momo son unos inútiles—les dijo y después fue a su cabaña.

— ¿y bien? ahí lo tienen, mucho más drama del que se podían imaginar, ¿que pasara en el próximo capítulo? ¿Seré todavía más guapo? ¿Despedirán a los hermanos Black? Ya lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio de Total…Drama…!Movies! — termina diciendo Chris y después la cámara se apaga.

* * *

><p><strong>*Audición de Nico*<strong>

**(Nico aparece en un cuarto verde,con los ojos adormilados en medio de la noche)  
>Nico:Te dije que mañana hariamos el video cabeza hueca.<br>Camarografo:Ya que.  
>Nico:En fin,Hola me Llamo..(la camara se cae a un lado)<strong>

**Camarografo:Ahhh.**

**Nico:(levantando al camarografo) te dije que no pisaras ahy.**  
><strong>Camarografo:Ya entendi(enfocando la camara)<strong>  
><strong>Nico:Entro al concurso para ganar el millon de dolares y comprar una casa mejor<strong>  
><strong>(Un pajaro muerto cae dela pared)<strong>  
><strong>Nico:Escojanme,porfavor.(Lanzando el pajaro por la ventana).<strong>

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Ya se ven algunas amistades, enemistades, amores etc. Hoy fue el adiós a Nico, pero al menos tuvo su momento de gloria cuando perseguía a los demás personajes xDD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (extremadamente largo) ^^U

Adiós! Se cuidan!

Bye :)


End file.
